Left 4 Dead: Survivors
Left 4 Dead: Survivors (LEFT 4 DEAD -生存者たち-'') also known as 'Left 4 Dead: Arcade' (''L4DAC) is a Japanese version of Left 4 Dead 2 redesigned for Japanese arcades, featuring an entirely new cast of survivors. The game still takes place in the United States featuring the same scenarios from Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2, but the characters are seemingly designed to appeal to a Japanese audience. This game was initially teased as Project Z before the actual game's reveal on April 30, 2014. The game used Nesica.Net to enable online play, events, and in-game items that could be purchased with ZG Points (in game currency gathered by playing and collecting ZG Bags) to get special items, costumes and clothing, and weapons. However, on July 26th, 2017, the game officially went offline, disabling these features, limiting the gameplay to Single Player, and Local Multiplayer. Eventually, on March 2019, the game files were leaked. Quickly, fans of the series ported most of the game's content through Steam Workshop for Left 4 Dead 2. Characters * Kudo Yusuke (Voiced by Kijima Ryuichi, replacing Nick and Bill) *: "A Japanese college student who was visiting America during a long-sought trip when the outbreak began." * Haruka Hirose (Voiced by Sakura Ayane, replacing Coach and Francis) *: "A Japanese High School student in Japan who was also visiting America during a school trip when the outbreak began." * Kirishima Sara (Voiced by Sawashiro Miyuki, replacing Rochelle and Zoey) *: "A Japanese-American Tour Guide. Her father is Japanese and her mother is American. The outbreak occured during a Japanese High School's field trip under her supervision." * Blake Jordan (Voiced by Takahashi Hidenori, replacing Ellis and Louis) *: "A bartender who worked in the hotel lounge when the outbreak began, and used to be a member of the army. He always tries to be positive, but he can't help but worry about the dog he left back home." Stages Stage 1: Dead Center Stage 2: Dark Carnival Stage 3: Swamp Fever Stage 4: Hard Rain Stage 5: The Parish Stage 6: The Passing Stage 7: Cold Stream Stage 8: No Mercy Stage 9: Death Toll Stage 10: Dead Air Stage 11: Blood Harvest Stage 12: Crash Course Stage 13: The Sacrifice Differences * The cast are completely different despite the game taking place in previous locations seen in Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. The new Survivors are younger, anime-ish unlike The Infected, and wear a more casual clothing. Apparently, these changes were done to appeal to the Japanese arcade audience; for example, the [https://silenthill.fandom.com/wiki/Silent_Hill:_The_Arcade arcade adaptation of the Silent Hill franchise] also featured a younger cast of characters and a more fast-paced gameplay. * Maps have minor edits making them more linear due to the game's time limit. Furthermore, there are floating arrows on the maps pointing to where the survivors must go in order to proceed. * New costumes, weapon skins, Infected skins, and weapons were added. * Events were introduced, where players could play special gamemodes for limited amounts of time, and various rewards were handed out. * Every single existing character has received a new voice actor, including the Left 4 Dead survivors (in The Passing), and NPCs. * The results screen now shows the characters clapping and cheering aside from showing how many kills, etc., reminiscent of Super Smash Bros. * Due to the game being remade as a timer-based arcade game, the game now uses timers to countdown their play time before the game prompt players to insert credits to continue the game or use the premium currency called "SVP Points" (Survival Points) to play the game long enough. If the timer runs out, the game will spawn endless amount of Tanks to end your game. The remaining SVP Points will be converted to a ZG Points to buy weapons, costumes, and special items. * Judging by the disconnected order of the campaigns, its quite possible that each stage of the game takes place on a separate timeline rather than being a continuation. For example, the game has a port of The Passing with Bill's death and a port of The Sacrifice with one of the new protagonists sacrificing himself/herself. Gallery Project Z |Project Z Teaser (before the game's reveal) LEFT 4 DEAD -生存者たち- PV|Trailer LEFT 4 DEAD -生存者たち- チュートリアルムービー|Tutorial Movie Left4dead_survivors_hero_zet_grenade-fes_NEWS_kM3gjj7tzQ.jpg|Poster promoting the "Grenade Run" Event Left4dead_survivors_hero_zet_L4DAC_BH_wTcBAm2mCy.jpg|Poster promoting Blood Harvest being added to the game. Left4dead_survivors_hero_zet_pop_201607_news_ol_3zQTx3hHnt.jpg| Poster promoting the "Battle Mode" event. Kudo_Yusuke.png|Kudo Yusuke as seen in-game. Haruka_Hirose.png|Haruka Hirose as seen in-game. Kirishima_Sara.png|Kirishima Sara as seen in-game. Blake_Jordan.png|Blake Jordan as seen in-game. L4dacsurvivorsl4d2.jpg|Left 4 Dead Arcade Survivors seen in Left 4 Dead 2 through Steam Workshop mods. Green_Flu_victim_opening_(L4D_Survivors).png|A Green Flu victim on the video opening of Survivors, moments before turning into a common infected. Trivia *Despite the game changed the two original Survivors to a new Survivors exclusive to this game, there are snippets of the two original Survivors seen in the Stage Select screen, using the cropped texture from any of the campaign's loading screen texture from Left 4 Dead 2. *Sara Kirishima, the character replacing Rochelle and Zoey, bears a striking resemblance to Joylne Cujoh from w:c:jojo:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure as both sport a ponytail on her hair, both were Japanese-American descent, and both were voiced by the same voice actress (Miyuki Sawashiro). External Links * Left 4 Dead: Survivors Official Website * Left 4 Dead: Survivors Official Twitter References ru:Left 4 Dead: Survivors Category:Games Category:Arcade games Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Attention Needed Category:Pictures needed Category:Testing needed